The subject matter relates to a type of multimedia keyboard device, particularly to one that is used on a wireless control keyboard, and that may be placed on a user's lap or held in the user's hands in operation.
The rapid development of multimedia keyboard has made it become a routine item in our daily life. Since a multimedia keyboard is compatible with a game rod or a mouse or other input devices which are operated by wireless remote control, its applications are not limited on the desktop, and the user may place the multimedia keyboard on his lap or hold it in both hands. However, the bottom of the casing of conventional types of multimedia keyboard has been designed to have a flat surface, so the keyboard cannot be properly positioned on the user's lap, the operation could not be so convenient. Furthermore, though the two sides of the casing of conventional multimedia keyboard can be held by the user, the holding area is too limited to facilitate handheld operation. Moreover, the game rod or mouse key for a conventional multimedia keyboard is located at the top of the casing, so the user can only press the key with his thumb when he is holding the keyboard, instead of using his index finger or middle finger to press said keys.